Into the Night
by Sad Little Smile
Summary: My series of drabbles and short oneshots for the Underland Chronicles. Some drabshots included.
1. Into the Night

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

"My Queen, there are respects to be paid."

Luxa looked up at Mareth, the usually jovial soldier pale-faced and solemn while he addressed her. "Of course," she whispered, then picked herself up from the cushions lying on the floor.

From there, they mounted their fliers, and arrived speedily at the cliffs where dead were sent to their eternal rest. Leaving Aurora after a brief hug, Luxa made her way through the crowds of listless, black-draped people, to where the many, many bodies lay waiting, their wounds bandaged, their faces smooth and emotionless. In some cases, the bodies were little more than pieces, but still they were set there, for all to see.

With no further prompting, Luxa recited the lines that had been burned into her mind from her parents' own funeral service.

_I pray for no more youth_

_To perish before its prime;_

_That Revenge and iron-heated War_

_May fade with all that has gone before_

_Into the night of time._

Ironic, she wondered internally, that only the old and the children are left by war. The majority of the dead were teenagers and people in their early twenties; people who had plans, futures, loves. Even so; this thought could not bring forth her tears.

_How horrible, to have forgotten how, and be unable to cry._ Mareth watched his queen's face grow weary, so weary, with lines where there should be no lines on one so young.

And he wept unashamedly for her.

_After all; it is tearless grief that bleeds inwardly.

* * *

_**Whee, my first sort-of drabble for the Underland Chronicles. :) I've been meaning to write more fanfic for this series, but I just never got to it. Anyhow, the poem-ish thing is by Aeschylus, an ancient Greek playwright; I found it when reading in Webster's Pocket Quotations Dictionary; a wonderful book. Also, the quote I changed a teensy weensy bit is "Tearless grief bleeds inwardly." and it is by Christian Nevell Bovee. I'm planning on making this a drabble/short oneshot series, so you can expect more whenever I can get to it. ^^**

**Anyhoo...comments and constructive crit are always welcome, I hope you all enjoy reading this, and whether or not you do, thank you for reading. :) **


	2. What the future holds

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

I have seen something no one else has noticed.

A brilliant spark between the two.

Even so early as this, I see their future.

At most times, my gift is unpredictable, but for once I can control it, direct it where I want to see.

Theirs is war-torn; a wreckage of a future, laced with difficult decisions and paths.

But there is love.

And if there is love, there is also hope.

* * *

**Ahh...finally, something I write from Nerissa's point of view! This is supposed to take place before Gregor leaves the Underland in the first book. I know we don't see much of Nerissa then, actually, not at all, so...yeah. She sees Gregor and Luxa's future, and I got the idea, so I wanted to write this. :P It's exactly 100 words, happily. ^^  
**

**Comments and constructive criticism are always, always welcome, thank you to everyone who reads, and Merry Christmas!**


	3. Absence

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

Her journey back to Regalia had been slow, after that parting. Even now, months later, the pain inside seemed no less than the day she'd bade her love goodbye. In fact, it felt much worse, as if a sliver of ice dug deeper into her heart every moment.

Right now, she was just sitting, listless, watching the river flow by under her feet as she sat on a dock, legs swinging over the side.

_Whoever said 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' lied._

_Absence rips the heart up beyond repair, and if that absence is permanent...

* * *

_**Yet another drabble; I know, I know...I've just got so many good ideas floating around. ^^**

**This is Luxa's POV, of course, and...yeah. It's that same old time-worn quite, but it fits, pretty much...especially when I tweaked it. ^^**

**But yeah...this was fun to write as well. :) As always, comments and constructive crit are always welcome, thank you everyone who reads this, and Merry Christmas!**


	4. Every Moment

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

_Midnight melted to morning;_

She never got to see morning come. Sure, the moon is beautiful, but it's nothing compared to the sun. How sad, to have never seen the sun, or felt its warmth.

_A moment faded to memory._

Our dance was so long ago, even though it feels like it was yesterday. I can't recall how you look anymore, and my photo was lost. Everything that I used to know is falling apart.

_Don't let go..._

As time plucks my grasping fingers from memory, all that remains is a smile.

_Your fake smile as we both pretended to let go.

* * *

_**Yet another drabble...**

**This was inspired by a song called Every Moment by Joy Williams, and the three phrases, except for the last line, are lyrics from the song, and so they belong to Joy Williams, of course. ^^**

**I hope you all enjoy this; it's not 100 words, but it is still a drabble. Gluxa-ish, jah. Comments and constructive criticism are totally, totally welcome, and thank you everyone!**


	5. Do you love?

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

_"_Do rats love?_"_

_I knew humans weren't smart, but this is a new low._

_Of course we love._

_We love our children; else why would we risk our lives for a bit of fish to quiet their whimpers?_

_We love our families; those who've helped raise us, and our friends._

_We love our mates; those we've chosen to spend our days with._

_I am the one who should ask you._

_"_Do humans love?_"_

_The answer is yes._

_You love yourselves very much.

* * *

_**Yay; finally another drabble! I've been meaning to write more, but I haven't had time or motivation...but yeah! I've had ideas, and I finally get to use one. :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this; I really enjoyed writing it. ^^**

**Comments and constructive crit are always welcome, and thank you everyone who reads!**


	6. Love Mine

**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from the Underland Chronicles.**

* * *

We be simple creatures, we be. Crawlers we are, and crawlers stay we, for all time. While others change, we stay.

Not I, though. Not I. Others stay, but I pass. Tick passed; the princess is gone, gone she. The Queen, she be dead; Howard is gone, gone.

Hide, the fliers and gnawers do, hide from the many cutters and new killers.

In a short time, I too will go, I will. Sleep with the Queen; she will breath and steal my breath, she will.

I got to join friends, I go, and happy go I.

Love mine, I come.

* * *

**Yay, a Temp drabble! ^^ I finally wrote one the other day, but waited a while to put it up.**

**By the way, I hope you all get what I mean by sleeping with the Queen.(I don't mean Luxa if that's what you think)  
**

**Hope you all enjoy reading it! ^^**


	7. Dancing

_Dance with me 'til the morning light..._

* * *

It took a lot of extension cords, a generator to keep everything going, but it had been worth it – Gregor didn't regret a cent spent.

"What...is this?" Luxa asked, wrinkling her nose as she tried to understand the varied sounds.

"It's a type of music most Overlanders enjoy – at least, the younger ones do. Here, I'll show you how to dance to it." He pulled her onto the dance floor, and she had the basics down in no time.

Luxa found herself warming to the funky music – and she became ever immersed in the new sound, which invited her to move with its heavy beat. There was something about the split second moves, the thrill of dancing, that she fell in love with.

"What's it called?" she asked, when they took a break to catch their breath. "I _like_ it."

"Well, some people call it techno."

* * *

**A/N: By no means a 100 words, but...yeah. I think I got my point across. I have a hard time imagining someone as agile as Luxa not liking music that asks one to move as fast as they can. I like it well enough. =)**


End file.
